Libertà
by Sanae78
Summary: Riflessione sul tema della libertà.


"**Libertà"**

di Sanae78

_Sento la pioggia che cade costante, sono qui sotto le coperte e sto cercando di prendere sonno._

_Forse dormire mi aiuterà ad allontanarmi, anche se solo per poco dall' incubo in cui sono finito._

_Ma inizio a pensare..._

_Tutto è iniziato, quando i miei nonni sono stati vittima di un brutto incidente e mi sono ritrovato di nuovo orfano._

_Non erano i miei veri nonno, perché la mia madre naturale mi ha abbandonato in fasce su un campo di calcio, dove sono stato trovato dal custode._

_Questo signore, Edoardo Santana, mi ha adottato insieme a sua moglie Caterina e mi hanno dato il mio nome, Carlos._

_Mi hanno dato tanto amore e presto è emerso che ero portato per il gioco del calcio, ero un vero e proprio campioncino in erba._

_Mi mancano tanto!_

_Poi sono stato adottato dal signor Bala, il cui unico scopo era quello di trasformarmi in un campione del calcio._

_All' inizio mi ero illuso di aver trovato una nuova famiglia e invece sono stato rinchiuso in questa stanza nei sotterranei del centro sportivo, dove vengo rinchiuso dopo i duri allenamenti a cui vengo sottoposto ogni giorno._

_Mi devo allenare ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro e mi sono concesse delle pause per dormire e per riposare._

_E' inutile, nonostante sia stremato, non riesco a prendere sonno._

_Mi tiro su e provo a scorgere qualcosa da l' unica finestra che purtroppo si trova molto in alto ed ha anche le inferriate._

_Un giorno attraverso quella finestra sono riuscito ad evadere, il mio amico e Leo e gli altri miei compagni di squadra mi hanno aiutato a farlo._

_Purtroppo è stata una breve fuga e sono stato quasi subito ricondotto nella mia cella._

_Poi il ricatto: "Se scappi di nuovo, i genitori dei tuoi amici si troveranno senza lavoro!"_

_No, non potevo permetterlo. Che avrebbero fatto?_

_Ho preferito sacrificare la mia libertà, perché i loro genitori, tutti dipendenti delle industrie Bala, non perdessero il loro posto di lavoro._

_E poi l' ennesimo ricatto: "Devi dimenticarti dei tuoi amici, perché ti distraggono dalla tua carriera calcistica!"_

_Gli ho dovuto dire a malincuore: "D' ora in poi avrò solo come amico il pallone da calcio!"_

_Ma in realtà non gli ho mai dimenticati._

_Era una bugia!_

_Mi è costato molto separarmi da loro ... ora sono davvero solo e a poco a poco per non soffrire, mi sto trasformando in un cyborg._

_Devo essere solo una macchina da calcio e nulla di più._

_Un oggetto attira la mia attenzione._

_E' un pallone da calcio che giace in un angolo._

_Lo prendo in mano e inizio ad osservarlo._

_E' stato il mio primo gioco e sono cresciuto giocando con loro._

_Era così divertente giocarci, ma ora purtroppo non lo è più!_

_Devo esercitarmi con lui per diventare sempre il più forte._

_Chissà quando avrà fine tutto questo?_

_Forse mai, sarò sempre prigioniero di queste persone che vogliono sfruttare il mio talento a scopo di lucro._

_Guardo il pallone e mi sale una rabbia improvvisa e lo calcio con tutta la forza che ho in corpo e grido: "Ti odiooo!"_

_Poi mi accascio vicino al letto e piano piano e inizio a piangere._

_Ma lui in fondo che colpa ne ha, la colpa è di quegli uomini crudeli che non si fanno scrupoli a sfruttare un bambino innocente negandogli un diritto indispensabile la libertà._

_Probabilmente non sono l' unico a cui questo diritto viene negato, spesso ho sentito parlare di piccoli e grandi uomini e cui questo diritto viene negato e forse si trovano in situazioni peggiori della mia._

_Esseri umani che si trovano a vivere in condizioni disumane, a mio modo sono fortunato._

_Non devo perdermi d' animo, quando sarò più grande riconquisterò la mia libertà._

_Il pallone batte contro il muro con una grande forza d' urto e poi rotola all' indietro e piano piano mi si avvicina._

_Lo guardo un' altra volta, ma il mio sguardo ora è più addolcito: "Sento che ti detesto, perché è un po' colpa tua se mi trovo in questa situazione! Ma non riesco ad odiarti davvero, perché mi sei rimasto solo tu! Forse un giorno non troppo lontano torneremo ad essere amici! Sono sicuro che grazie a te tornerò ad essere libero!"_

_Se lo tirò a sé e l' abbracciò._

Carlos si svegliò di colpo ansimando, possibile che quegli incubi lo tormentassero ancora a distanza di così tanto tempo.

Guardò la sveglia, erano le sette del mattino e pensò di andare in cucina per cercare qualcosa da mangiare.

In cucina incontrò lo sguardo rassicurante di sua madre: "Ben alzato Carlos! Ti preparo subito la colazione!"

Carlos: "Grazie mamma!"

Ora era di nuovo libero e grazie al World Youth aveva ritrovato sua madre.

Aveva smesso di essere una macchina da calcio, quando si era scontrato per la prima volta sul campo da calcio con Tsubasa Ozora ed era merito suo se era ritornato ad essere amico del pallone.

Presto quegli incubi l' avrebbero lasciato in pace, anche se tutto quello che aveva passato l' aveva segnato profondamente.

Era sicuro di una cosa, non avrebbe mai più permesso a nessuno di renderlo schiavo.

L' incubo per lui era finito!

In questo momento aveva altro a cui pensare, presto a Valençia sarebbe giunta la squadra del Barcellona e lui avrebbe avuto modo di nuovo di scontarsi col sua amico-rivale Tsubasa.

**FINE**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.


End file.
